Relinquished From The Shackles
by Straight Forward Banana
Summary: A twist on the traditional childhood game of truth or dare. It seems that basically everyone has locked up their feelings. Only the truth can break their shackles. On the other hand the dares let them experience their profoundly new freedom of no longer being chained down. (Includes Muffy, Jyrus, Wandi, Tamber!) May have some slight smut, you've been warned...
1. Chapter 1

**Relinquished From The Shackles**

Hi peoples! Important thing to note is that in this story there are not any romantic relationships yet, like Jandi for example. *Speechless* I guess I'll just get on with this.

Chapter 1 - Let Loose

 **General P.O.V.**

Tonight the notorious party man himself, Marty, was having a party like sleepover.

Parents are out for the night, house to himself, why not?

Joining him tonight would be, TJ, Amber, Andi, Jonah, Cyrus, Walker, and lastly Buffy.

Awaiting for everyone to arrive while the sun was setting, they sat inside all awkward like.

Once the last guest arrived they could get started.

Marty announced standing in front of them all, "Alright let's make tonight, a night to remember. I got this great new app on my phone, it's basically truth or dare, but better"

Walker butted in, "No offense but isn't truth or dare a little too childish for us?"

"Not the way we are playing it" Marty answered winking at in their general direction making, Cyrus a bit squeamish and Andi antsy.

He went on, "Now help me clear out a space to play...Trust me it will be fun"

"Okay" Amber replied hoping up first to help Marty.

Next everyone else got up and, TJ and Jonah moved the sofa back some.  
After the living room had a big empty space they sat down in a circle.

Buffy asks, "Are we going to get started or what?" holding her hands up next to her head.

Marty got up and answered, "Just a second, I gotta do something real quick"

She replied back fast with confidence, "Allow me to do whatever it is, we all know I am the quicker one"

To this he rolled his eyes and dimmed the lights causing TJ to say, "OOOooo scary" earning a "Grow up" from Amber.

TJ getting cocky with her dared to ask, "Why don't you make me?"

She huffed and said, "No thanks", while Marty made his way back to his spot.

The host giddily exclaimed, "Oh-Kay! Let us get started", taking out a ipad from hiding with everyone's name already in it to get started right away.

Before tapping start he clarified something, "I forgot to mention, I have it set up to only have truths for the first half"

Jonah was confused, "So it's not truth or dare?"

Walker joined him in his state of not understanding, "We don't get to choose?"

Answering the two of them Marty said, "No and no. It is still super fun, just do it"

"Alright" was the response he had gotten back as he tapped start to begin their night of fun and games.

What they didn't know was that Marty had the hope of getting together or sexual with her to a extent.

He thought, sure it's fun to compete with her, but I think dating her would be better, we basically were back then, I don't see why not.

The screen asked who's turn it was and Marty selected himself saying, "My turn" and apon reading his truth question his look turned from excited to distraught.

Andi asked, "What is it"

Marty looked up to notice all eyes on him, after all this was his game, he huffed and then read it out loud, "Are you a virgin?".

He didn't want to admit it, but lying takes away the fun besides they would probably doubt him if he didn't, "I am not"

TJ mumbled, "I knew it" which made Marty get heated, "Oh yeah hotshot, what about you?"

"I don't have to answer that"

"What, why?"

"It's not my question"

Buffy cut in between the two boys, "Who cares, let's just get going"

He passed the device to Walker who was next and he read his, "Who would you like to have sex with the most?"

Cyrus' mouth formed a 'O' shape as he realized what he had gotten himself into, and he wasn't the only one who figured this out.

Walker added, "I'm not going to answer that one"

Marty argued, "You have to. Come on, live a little, have some fun, let loose. This goes for all of you"

Not happy with the response he groaned, "Fine"

Cyrus dipping his head for, "So?"

Walker answered quietly, "Andi" while flinching at his own word.

TJ asked, "What was that I didn't quite catch that?"

"Oh well sucks for you, I'm done, it's Amber's turn now" he said while handing off the ipad to her.

She refuted, "Not so fast, you chose Andi over me?"

Andi was blushing knowing that he liked her, like really liked her, while on the other hand Jonah was feeling bad.  
He felt that he was the only one there who would have said someone of the same gender.

Cyrus, was questionable to him, in Jonah's eyes not only was he a cute boy, he also seemed guilty of being gay.  
Maybe tonight they all would find out the truth.  
Walker defensively said, "Ye-ah" gulping halfway through the word.

Buffy seemed to be enjoying the show, it was humorous to her.

Amber hushed them, "My turn now, Who would you like most to give you tongue? Can I say anybody or does it have to be out of everyone here"

Marty answered, "Everyone here"

"Crap, okay umm, TJ"

TJ was shocked at this new information, "Ew I would never want to do that. There is a reason Walker chose Andi not you"

Andi spoke up, "Can we not do this and just play the game? I didn't come her to listen to you all be rude to one another"

Amber sighs and agreed, handing it over to TJ, who read aloud, "Have you ever walked around your house in the nude?... Easy, yes all the time"

What Cyrus didn't know was that one person down from him was also picturing the Kippen boy naked lounging around.

Buffy was up next who read her's, "Has someone else ever seen your privates before? Gross no"

Marty internally said, 'oh please, that's not true'.

Jonah was up next, which excited Cyrus, "Have you ever fantasized about another player? Uhh.."

It was clear that he was nervous his voice now shaky having flashbacks of all the times he has gotten off thinking of Cyrus, "YEAss"

TJ messing with him, taking advantage of his uncomfortableness, "Who is it?"

Cyrus wondered the same thing, with a slight hope it was him, until his logical thoughts came back, 'No of course not. He is a guy and you're a guy, that's not how these things work'

Deep down he knew that it wasn't him, but he still kept a sliver of hope near and dear to his heart.

Jonah responded back, "I don't have to say"

TJ pleaded, "Oh come on, we already know Walker here wants to bang Andi" causing Walker to look at Andi who couldn't look at him at the moment.

She didn't understand her feelings, she felt too young, would she always feel like this.

Walker cut in with a irritated voice, "Can you not bring that up every turn?"

"Nope"

Marty took control, "TJ if you do, we will bring up how you faked a disgust in giving tongue to Amber, we all know that you would want to do that"

He was right, TJ would enjoy that, but he'd be damned if he was ever going to admit that, "I didn't fake it. Huh, that's what she said" TJ said earning a eye roll from the fellow players telling him that his joke was not enjoyed.

He looked over to Amber with hopeful eyes and she just smirked at him, almost snorting when she laughed to herself.

She knew that TJ wanted to get all up in her, but could she blame him?

After this long delay, Jonah passed over the tablet to Andi who read, silencing everyone, "When did you start.." She was having trouble saying this out loud with her best friends listening, "Self...PleaSUring? Errr like this past summer"

Amber commented, "Looks like we got a newbie"

Buffy shot Amber a death glare about her comment to her friends answer.

She passed on the device to the next person also known as the only person who hasn't gone yet.

Cyrus read the question in his head and thought about it for a while, 'well straight people do it too and women', Now reading it out loud, "Have you ever stimulated your anus before?"

He exhaled through his mouth and said, "Yes"

Walker than asked, "How much?"

Cyrus let his subconscious take control, "A lot, all the time, I love it"

It wasn't until he heard the words for himself that he realized what he just told everyone, his face turned red of embarrassment.

Buffy softly said, "Damn" while now assuming that he would be a bottom when it comes to sex.

Jonah stayed silent and day dreamed about Cyrus fingering himself, 'maybe he would like something bigger and better'.

Once he noticed himself getting hard he tried to stop his thoughts so his boner would go away, but he couldn't shake this off his mind.

Maybe this confirms he is gay, he clearly likes, whoops I mean loves things up his ass.

After all this doubt, maybe he would let me go inside him, that would be a dream come true.

Cyrus still ashamed of his answer said a little bit more, "It's not a weird thing, lots of people do it"

Smarting off, "Yeah lots of people wanting a dick shoved up there", TJ said in a joking way not knowing that Cyrus is one of those people he described.

Defending himself, "What?! No, no, no, it's just a thing that is meant to feel good"

After Cyrus said that he realized he wasn't helping his case, and all Jonah thought was, 'wow he really does not want to be gay… What if he is and is just in denial?'

Buffy picked up on her gay best friend drowning, well only gay friend for that matter, but she did not know any ways to save him.

Did he even need saving, couldn't he just tell the truth, everyone else is doing it?

Andi being the only other one who knows his secret spoke up, "He's not the only one, I do it too"

Cyrus looked over to me seeming to be in a profoundly calmer state and whispered, "Really?"

If it is true he would feel a lot better not being the only one, Andi whispers back, "Not really, sorry I was just trying to help"

Marty received the ipad back from Cyrus to start up round two with some more truths, "Have you ever tasted your own sperm? Yes, but before you guys say anything I am fairly certain every guy has at least once"

TJ, smirked and laughed a bit, "Okay, cum lover"

Nicknames, it was one of the few things that he was actually good at.

Marty just played off the nickname by forcing out a laugh passing the device to, Walker who read, "Who would you like to see nude?".

His eyes scanned the room evaluating his options, would it be wrong to say Andi again or would it be wrong to not say her name again.

If he was being honest, at one point he had thought about Buffy so that was his answer, "Hmm, Buffy"

Jealousy filled Andi, but why was she jealous, perhaps it is because Walker wants to see her best friend naked and not her, even though he would want to have sex with her.

When Walker laid his eyes upon his answer, this one didn't look away like Andi did, the staring contest was broke by Amber reading off her truth question, "What is your wildest sex fantasy?"

She looked at the screen in disbelief and added, "Hey no fair, this is the hardest question"

Cyrus rejected that accusation, "As if"

Damn if he didn't cool his sassiness he would become the most stereotypical gay to ever walk the face of this planet.

Amber's eyes wandered up to the top left corner of her mind to think back about what she really wants, "I guess it would be like, a guy with a pretty large penis pinning me down against the bed and then takin…"

Jonah's voice jumped into the air, "Whoa okay, I think you can stop there"

Marty commented, "Not really the dares are even worse, it's better to get used to this stuff now"

'Oh god was this worse than I originally thought?' was in Cyrus' mind.

Ambers sex fantasy lined up pretty closely with Cyrus' he wouldn't mind not having control and being dominated.

TJ felt pretty good about himself because he could satisfy Amber's desires.

He read off his question, "What is your biggest fear in a relationship?", getting cocky… literally, "That my cock is too large"

Marty and Buffy started laughing uncontrollably to the point they started crying.

Jonah didn't give his answer too much thought, unfortunately the same could not be said about Cyrus.

Cyrus was the one that Jonah wanted, sadly Cyrus had his fair share of crushing on Jonah, but those days are behind him, TJ has his eye nowadays.

Cyrus was probably the only one who believed that TJ has a third leg, this was due to that fact that this is what he wanted to believe.

When the laughing died down Marty asked, "Okay what's your real answer"

TJ stated it like it was as plain as day, "That was it"

"Sure" he sarcastically said, while the ipad got handed on over to Buffy, who read off, "What's the worst sexual experience you've ever had?".

She thanked the gods for a moment, "Well that is easy, none I haven't had any and I don't plan to"

Marty did not take that answer too well, "We'll see" he blurted out of the blue.

It was Jonah's turn again and oddly enough his question felt like god himself specifically set it to where he could use it as a chance to expose himself.

He read off getting slower at the end, "Have you ever had sexual thoughts about someone of the same gender?"

Jonah knew that he could simply say 'no' and keep the game going with ease or he could come clean and be honest.

Maybe if Jonah let on that he is not entirely straight that if Cyrus is too he would later on show it?

He took the chance, "I have" and these two words had a effect on Cyrus.

Old feelings that he previously held for Jonah that were pushed deep down resurfaced and his face lit up.

Cyrus tried making sense of all of this, 'so Jonah has jerked off to one of us here and he has thought about someone of the same gender. Possibly both of those are linked and it's the same person, if so it has to be one of the guys, and he isn't really friends with TJ or Marty so it might be me, or Walker'.

He was very satisfied jumping from conclusion to conclusion putting the pieces together to see the full picture.

Cyrus' fangirling would not be easy to stop, he has never been this curious or hopeful about the possibility of him and Jonah together.

For the first time it has the chance to not exclusively be just a dream or hope, it could be his reality.

Amber blurted out, "Same" which honestly startled Andi, she was doing a lot of deep thinking on her own.

'Does Jonah even like her?' She couldn't decide, the only thing she knew for sure is that she spent enough time trying to make things work.

Walker could be a clean slate and they are already off to a good start and if Jonah is not who she thinks he is, then it could mean good news for her friend.

Is it possible that Andi's first crush end up being a boyfriend to her GUY best friend?  
She thought more, 'I could move on. Jonah would be a piece of cake to get over if I have somebody else like Walker. Besides I am already like fully over Jonah. I guess the universe had other plans for me'

Buffy was also taking it all in, why did it seem like everyone but her was all into that sexual stuff?

Oh yeah that's because they are, is she broken?

That she does not know, 'I can't trust Amber when she says that she also has given same gender sexual thoughts a chance'

It was now Andi's turn and once again from the top she read her's off, "What specific details arouse you? I'm going to need a minute to think"

She closed her eyes, while everyone else had set their eyes on her, only when she reopened them she felt the weight of the groups eyes on her.

"So..?" Walker inquired to which Andi explained, "I guess I really like it when someone watches me get undressed, it makes me feel, valuable. Like a nice piece of art".

This was strange that she enjoyed that because she didn't like them staring at her at the moment all to much.

She kept going, "Oh oh I know like if someone else is near enough for me to get caught in the act" Biting her bottom lip at the thought, "Mmm that really gets me going".

Jonah blurted out, "Wow Andiman that's really crazy"

Walker defending her, "No it isn't...it's actually kind of hot".

"Um thanks" Andi said fearing what she said was the wrong thing to say at the time being.

Next up was Cyrus' which Jonah hoped to be 'Are you gay', much to his disappointment that's not what he read, "Are you more dominant or submissive?" not thinking much of anything about it, "Easy submissive".

Jonah's face cracked a smile, each time it seems more and more like he is full on out a gay boy.

Nodding is what both, Andi & Buffy's heads were doing in rhythm, they were satisfied with the chocolate eyed boy's answer.

"What is your biggest shame in bed?" Marty read aloud with the game now in his possession again.

TJ was eyeing him down, making him nervous that whatever his answer is the basketball star will never let him hear the end of it.

It's all in good fun he supposes, "It would have to be my mouth"

Amber asked what was on the group's mind, "Huh what do you mean by that?".

"I mean that I may not be the best at dirty talk and I say some really dumb things".

Buffy laughed, "Phft that's hilarious"

Tj added in, "Give us a example of something stupid you've said"

Firmly Marty said, "No" with his testosterone showing.

Under her breath Amber said, "You're no fun", Marty catching that, "Yes I am, ugh fine one time while fingering this heavier set chick I might of said something along the lines of, 'Wow babe you sound so sexy like Mac and Cheese'"

The only person who didn't laugh at him was well himself.

Marty never knew how bad he was at this whole sexy talk until seeing their reaction it.

He wonders, 'How do other people do it so effortlessly?'

Andi wheezing managed to let out a quick, "OhMyGodYou'reSoBad"

Sourly the ashamed male says, "Thanks" not really meaning it before continuing, "Can the next person just go so we can forget about this?"

Jonah whines, "But why would we want to do that, what you just said is the best stuff?"

Walker cleared his throat ending any further discussion of Marty's horrible sexy talk, "What part of your body are most proud of? I guess that'd have to be this fine pack" lifting up his shirt to show off his six pack.

Andi was virtually drooling at the sight of this while thinking, 'Screw Jonah, he doesn't got abs. Like damn he's like a hundred times hotter now'.

A hand was placed on Cyrus's tummy by himself feeling it, he is only a tad bit pudgy in the stomach region.

Did he need abs like Walker's to land himself a man?

Eager is a understatement for how pumped Amber was for her turn, she stole it right out of Walker's hands, "Would you ever participate in a threesome?... I guess, new things are fun".

Buffy still in disbelief in her interest in other girls, dared to ask, "Is the threesome with two guys, or two girls?"

Amber folded her hands together and answered, "Two girls, but two guys would be fine too I suppose"

'Is it true, I am not the only non heterosexual person here?! I shouldn't get my hopes up, she sounds more like just sexually curious', Cyrus had thought about Amber's words.

He noticed no one is hitting her or making fun of her, so by the logic he would be fine if they learnt he is gay, right? Hopefully?

Cyrus didn't know how she felt expressing that, but he wanted to at least say something, "That's cool"

He mentally beat himself up over what he just said, 'Cool? Really, that's what you come up with? You sound like such a dweeb!'

TJ anticipated his turn, "Has anyone ever accidentally seen your boner?", 'Well Marty already made himself sound like a loser and there is no way his could be any worse, "Um yes, so I was in English class right and then the teacher made me get up to do my presentation and I am ninety percent sure the girl at the other end of the table saw it when I stood up...Along with maybe the entire class when I got up to the front of the classroom"

Marty gladly and openly laughed to his heart's content about TJ's misfortune, "Guess they didn't see much".

The small dick joke got both the other boys to laugh for a short duration, the victim of the joke said, "Funny, NOT! I bet that I am bigger than you by like twice as much"

"As if ain't nobody having a foot and a half long penis"

"That's a lot of confidence and bull crap coming from someone with a four incher" TJ snapped.

"That's saying yours is eight, which is not true"

"You inferred yours is nine inches"

"Because it's true"

"No it's not. Prove me wrong?"

Marty grabbed the hem of his shorts, "Okay, just to get you to shut up"

TJ waited, "Go on. Whip out your tintsy wintsy dickie"

Cyrus' body heat was rising as his mind raced, 'Is Marty actually going to show off his penis? God that would be hot, especially if it's as big as he claims. I don't think I would be able to control myself, it'd be my first one to see in person other than my own obviously'.

Marty pulled his hem outwards and released it making it snap back against himself as he said, "No I'm not doing that just to please you"

The gang all thought Marty and Tj going at it trying to be the more masculine one was entertaining, because rule one of all straight guys is whoever has the bigger penis is manlier.

"SHUT IT!" Amber spat tired of hearing the two boys go at it, if anything she was the most masculine one there.

Beholding the almighty ipad, Buffy took her time reading her question, "What...are...your...kinks? None, I'm not into all that sexual stuff"

Andi argued, "Oh bull. You just don't want to admit that you're into really kinky shit"

Walker took over, "Yeah, like a piss fetish"

Buffy hushed both of them, "Hell no, ew! Just go Jonah".

His question made him freeze up and it was especially freaky after TJ and Marty just boosted about having massive dongs, "What is the size of your penis?"

Jonah looked around with his eyes screaming, 'Please don't make me do it!'

Marty mentioned, "Hey TJ, look at him, I think he's the one with the four incher, he's like ashamed or something"

Jonah immediately knew he had to take action, "What no! It's average size".

The pink cheeked Cyrus stayed quiet and tried to hide in the background.

Amber chimed in, "Out of all of you here I honestly think that Marty has the smallest dick"

Buffy asked, "What about mine?"

Shocking the group Andi was like, "Wha?!"

Buffy explained her dry humor, "It's a joke, mine is nonexistent so it's the smallest"

'Whatever' Amber thought, while Jonah was glad to have the talk switch from about his dick to strangely enough as it is, Buffy's dick.

Andi read her question, "What is the craziest place you've had a sexual encounter? Hmm I once gave a blowjob in a bathroom stall at school"

Buffy responded, "Ew that's gross, the freaking school"

Walker was more than anything jealous that it wasn't his dick that got a good sucking from the one and the only Andi Mack.

Little did Walker know, he wasn't the only one that is jealous… Cyrus is too, but for a completely different reason.

Cyrus was jealous that even Andi has already sucked her first dick, when will get to try his first?

Finally it came to the final truth question which was Cyrus', "Would you rather receive anal or give anal?"

This question had the gay boy speechless, he knew his answer, but didn't know how to form the words to get his answer out.

Why of all people did this question have to be his, when he glanced over to his friends they gave him a look of encouragement mixed with a hint of curiosity themselves.

Cyrus turned his flushed face down at the floor and picked at the carpeted floor and let out a low, "I would rather receive anal" in the silent room.

No one said anything which eased his stomach that got flipped upside down when TJ said, "Oh my god Muffin, so you're saying you would want a dick up your ass?"

Marty added, "No offense Cyrus, but that sounds awfully gay.."

Cyrus hearing all this felt like crying, he was trying his hardest, why couldn't they just stop being dumb straight guys and realize, 'duh I am gay as fuck'?

Buffy motioned him to talk, 'Was she wanting me to come out?'

Whatever here it goes, besides I am supposed to let loose so why not and I got Buffy and Andi here to support me and more than likely not so straight after all Amber.

" " Nothing came out of his mouth and Jonah cut in, "So what if he likes it up the butt?"

Cyrus looked up with hopeful eyes to the beautiful guy who just stood up for him, but it was Cyrus' time to stand up for himself because as you all know those who stand for nothing, fall for everything, "Marty I don't care that it sounds g-gay-" choking on the word never have used it until this moment, "- Because, well I am gay"

Jonah's heart nearly jumped out his chest, he's not alone, his fantasies can become more than just imaginary in other words they can be real.

He regretted not saying he's bisexual right then and there, something inside his chest kept him from doing so.

So know Jonah knows they both like boys and he knows he likes, like really likes Cyrus, but does he feel the same about him?

Everyone was able to let loose and expose themselves and let some of their true feelings out.

Little did they all know is that the night was just getting good.

Cyrus felt free at last, no more locking up part of himself, 'the hella boy crazy part'.

This was never how he envisioned coming out… nonetheless it was something he was more than happy to do.

On the other side Jonah never envisioned the person he secretly wished to smash, wanted to be smashed, and just maybe he would have the chance to.

Out of the two boys only one of them was relinquished from their shackles that he was kept in for far too long.

Cyrus decided it was time to break free, and maybe Jonah should be ready too.

He too would be breaking his chains and showing to the world who he really is.

Hiding your feelings away, is the same as locking them up in a jail cell.

Both of their feelings were wrongfully imprisoned, it was time for them to break out.

The triple 'out plan'

First, come out.

Second, break out.

Third, make out.

Kissing Iris never felt magical like it is described in movies and books, maybe a boy would feel different, but who was there for Cyrus to be with?

Oh yeah that's right, no one.

As far as Cyrus knows he came out to room with only straight guys.

 **End Of Part One**

Sorry about that horrible and weird and difficult to understand ending of part one.

The second part will have the good juicy stuff known as dares, and for those of you who thought this was inappropriate, it will only get worse from here. So peeps how was this jumble of stuff? (TBH I think 8 characters at once was too much for me to handle)


	2. Chapter 2

**Relinquished From The Shackles**

Hey you peoples reading this! My hopes are that this part will be more interesting and dirtier. This may get split up into two parts, because this has a lot of dares ;) ENJOY!

Part Two - Go Get What You Want

 **General P.O.V.**

It happened they all now knew Cyrus' biggest secret, he came out to all of them.

The thing was this was not at all what he expected to happen.

When he came here tonight he was not planning on coming out to anyone and now look what happened.  
Sure this was not the ideal way to do it, nonetheless it worked out perfectly okay, actually hold that thought this worked out possible way it could have.

Nobody here hates him, that he knows of because they sure as hell are not showing it.

Only one thing kept tugging at his insides, just one small thing that bugged him and made him feel a little off set, unbalanced if you will.

That hope that Cyrus had, the one where he lived in world where Jonah was gay or at least not straight and into him.

Cyrus fully expected him to come out after he did, but he didn't it was the perfect time to, so he guesses he is not gay.

Why did he have to do this? Why did he have to get his hopes up once again with a boy?

Just why? It drove him crazy, it didn't feel like a crush, it was more, well was.

His feelings subsided until this awful night where he made them rise back up, and for what?

Nothing!

Stupid is what Cyrus is, he's just a gay freak, no guy will ever love him.

But the game must go on, Cyrus thought, 'Huh what if I get a dare to kiss him? No that will just make me want him more, just one taste is all it well take to make fall back down the spiraling pit of unrequited love'.

He continued to think his thoughts fighting making him feel crazy like he is losing control, 'But wait Jonah has had thoughts about the same gender. That doesn't mean he likes me. Maybe there still is a chance after all. God damnit I need to stop leading myself on'

Marty announces breaking the boys thoughts, "Okay it's time for the good stuff, if you dare"

With some swipes and taps he got it set up for round two, "Send a sexy message to someone. Oo okay" with that he pulled out his phone, typed his passcode, looked up and winked at Buffy and proceeded to type the message.

The next noise was a _ping_ of Buffy's phone letting everyone know the message was to her, but that was already very clear from the wink he gave her.

Buffy slid out her phone while Andi was gesturing her to do so, the message read, ' _I bet u'd look a lot hotter in ur birthday suit ;). U can be like my pinky toe, I'll bang u on the coffee table latur 2night'_

Buffy giggled while tightening her grip on her cellular device, being all happy and flustered.

That grin melted down into a more serious face when Walker interrupted, "Ahem, aren't you going to tell us what it says?"

Buffy clearly meant it when she said, "Uh No! This is my message not yours"

"Oh-kay yeesh"

Marty relaxed his shoulders some. Wondering, 'Does she know that I am serious with my message or does she think this is like some joke? God I wish I could read her mind'.

Up next Walker went, "Post a semi nude photo of yourself. Err what qualifies as semi nude?"

No one there really knew the answer so Amber took a stab at it, "Probably just like a tease photo so shirtless and tugging your pants down, but not far enough to show anything"

"Okay, where is the bathroom?"

Marty answered this one, "We are going to be able to see it after you post it, so why not just do it here, besides one of us can take the photo for you."

Walker stood up, "Okay let's just get this over with" he pulled out his phone and got it unlocked and to the camera passing it off to the nearest person to take the photo which was Amber.

Andi knew what was coming next, his chocolate six pack, but this time she will get to see his pecs too.

She mentally prepared herself, but it wasn't fast enough because he had already flung his shirt off, now standing there topless using his hands to show off his V-line.

Andi enjoyed the eye candy in front of her so much that she was pulling her bottom lip into her mouth via her teeth.

She didn't have to remember this sight, because it would be online forever.

After the photo he took a step forward and retrieved his shirt bending over to grab it to pop it back on and sit back down to reclaim his phone to post the photo while the next person went.

Amber read off, "Mimic how you think someone acts in bed" a devilish grin grew on her face as she stared into TJ's eyes making him shrink down on the inside.

TJ thought, 'Oh no she is going to mimic me. She doesn't know what I am like, she is going to make me look like a total fool'

Amber got up and out of her spot to go to the arched doorway to the kitchen, while all bodies turned to keep watch of her.

Placing a hand on each side of the wall she said, "Look everybody I'm TJ" in her best manly man deep voice.

She started to grind up against the wall trying to fuck it, "Mmm yeah you like that don't you"

Within like ten seconds of TJ's face turning red Amber slammed into the wall and yelled, "Oh god I'm cumming" she then turned her back and rested it on the bed and said in a normal woman voice, "Jesus you freaking only lasted like ten seconds"

Marty loved her act as TJ so much that he applauded her, gaining more laughs as she took a bow and sat back down in the group.

TJ angrily muttered not really being mad, "I can go all night"

Amber faking sympathy responded, "Oh I'm sure you can" while extending her arm to him with the ipad for him to take his turn.

"Whatever", grabbing the device and reading his dare, "Go get completely naked and come back wearing only a robe"

TJ stood up and smirked at Marty, "Guess I'll be using your robe, which is where?"

Marty did not like the idea of a nude Kippen in his robe, "Ew, no you're not wearing my robe"

'Ugh here we go again, the masculinity brawls' Buffy thought as she rolled her eyes, already tired of it, "Marty please just let him, so he can do his dare"

Marty groaned, "Ugh fine, but only because you said it nicely, unlike him"

TJ said, "Dude it's for the dare, besides you can wash it afterwards, I'm the one being punished having to wear something you've previously worn"

Marty got up, "I'll go get it, and it was just freshly washed"

"Unlike you"

Marty just kept walking pretending to not hear him.

Andi nudged Cyrus getting him to look over and she cupped his ear and whispered, "Oo Cyrus are you excited, he's going to be getting naked".

The whisper victim, blushes madly not thinking of it like that, he returned the gesture and cupped her ear whispering back, "...Maybe. No I'm kidding, don't put it like that he's going to be covered up"

She whispered back, "That's a shame".

Marty returned with the robe wadded up into a ball shape and he threw it to TJ who caught it, next Marty teased, "Wow I'm shocked you were able to catch that"

TJ just huffed through his nose in return making his nostrils flare as he walked off to the bathroom.

He stripped down even taking off his socks, leaving his clothes in the bathroom for when he'd change back later.

Slipping his arms into the cozy sleeves of the pure white robe then tying the front of it making it as closed as it will get.

The most anyone would be able to see is his upper thigh or the middle of his chest.

When TJ returned back into the living room he kept his eyes locked on one person.

Cyrus asked, "Why are you staring at me?" to which TJ answered, "Because you're… you know" being careful when he sat back down to not let his privates show to the boy.

This rightfully upset Cyrus, he burst, "Because what? Cause I'm gay… thanks TJ".

Andi placed a friendly hand on his back, "It's fine, he's just ignorant"

TJ looked over to Cyrus' other bestie and asked, "What did I say something wrong?"

Buffy was also mad at him, she gestured to a very upset mixed emotions Goodman boy, "What do you think, TJ?!"

He put his hands up, "Yeesh okay I'm sorry Cyrus, I just didn't want you checking me out, it makes me feel uncomfortable"

Cyrus spoke up for himself less mad, "Awe, well I'm sorry to that my gayness makes you feel uncomfortable. It's just you know, pppfht can't control it, random tea spills you know?"

No one liked seeing him like this, Andi tried to comfort him, "Cyrus, don't apologize for that" coming out more demanding than sympathetic, "Like I told you before he's just a jerk"

TJ made a fuss back, "Well if it's not your fault, then it's not my fault you make me feel uncomfortable"

Jonah added in fighting for Cyrus' side, "TJ you should be taking it as a compliment if he's checking you out" under his breath for no one to hear, "I know I would".

If only Jonah had learnt that Cyrus was gay sooner he would have made a move on him, that way in this situation he could be sitting there holding onto his boyfriend giving him unlimited sweet kisses.

Head over heels is a understatement for how badly Jonah had fallen for this boy, if there was any hope at all tonight he would get his chance to kiss him as a dare of some sort.

Marty added in, "TJ can you just drop it, so we can move on"

"Alrighty", he handed the tablet over to Buffy and kept a eye on Cyrus who didn't dare to look at TJ again in fear of what he might say.

"Do a sexy dance with music" Buffy read aloud; she asks, "What song should I do? Any requests?"

Marty jumped in holding his phone up, "I gotcha covered"

Buffy stood up and moved into the center of the room to do her dance, but she was caught off guard when his phone started blaring the words, "Ass, N' Titties!" over and over again.

While the music was playing Cyrus commented on the song choice, "Ugh typical straight guy"

The only two close enough to hear him was Andi and Jonah, and Jonah gave in sweet chuckle.

Walker thought, 'Is he serious with this song' sure enough he was because the song kept playing and Buffy began to do her dance which mainly consisted of her running her hands all along her body.

Guess that qualifies as a quote unquote sexy dance.

Her dance didn't go on for too terribly long because they had other people's turns to get through.

As much as Marty would have liked it they couldn't sit around watching Buffy dance all through the night.

Jonah read his off careful, not to misread anything, "Tell a secret to someone and it stays between you two."

He mentally wiped the sweat off his brow because he was let off with a easy dare, "Hmm I choose you" pointing at Cyrus.

Now was the perfect time that Jonah can tell Cyrus how he feels about him, the question is, will he be brave enough to?

Will the fear of rejection prevent him from even mentioning it?

Him and Cyrus went into the bathroom for more privacy.

Meanwhile TJ got up and almost immediately he heard, "Just where do you think you're going?" from Buffy.

He played dumb, "To, the… bathroom?", questioning his own words as they came out.

"No you're not, You were going to eavesdrop on them."

"Fine I'll just wait" TJ sat back down, he could say it felt very weird, having all this air exposure on his bare skin with others around, at least he wasn't completely in the nude.

Back in the bathroom, Jonah nervously started talking, "I-I mm bai-sex-U-all" Cyrus' face eased up and he went on, "And I may or may not have a crush on you".

Jonah impressed himself, that he was able to so easily admit to his crush that he is his crush and I guess come out along with that.

Cyrus thought he was kidding or messing with him, but he knew with this new stern look plastered on his face that he was being dead serious.

Cyrus just stayed still not sure what to do, 'Do I kiss him or what?'

Jonah took his hand in his hand, while Cyrus picked up on how sweaty Jonah's hand was, they both looked down at their hands and Jonah asked, "Is there any chance, you um like me b-back?"

Squeezing his hand, "Maybe, yes. I mean I used to really like you, but know I've kinda gotten over it"

It kicked in, sadness, the frisbee boy knew it, he was too little too late.

The hurt on Jonah's face was too much for Cyrus, he had to do something about it, "Okay Jonah I lied, I never really gotten over my crush on you, although I tried"

He sniffled once, "Why"  
"Because I never thought you would, you know...like me back" it was weird for Cyrus to be saying that.

"Oh that does make sense, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I kinda thought the same thing"

"Heh, well we should get back in there quickly so nothing looks suspicious, also your secret is safe with me".

"Knowing that my crush likes me back; I don't care anymore if my secret were to be exposed"

Both boys left the bathroom, happy as can be, or at least looked it.

Cyrus was trying to sort out his feelings, here he goes again in this huge Jonah Beck mess.

He loved how Jonah had been standing up for him, throughout the night.

They both sat back down and tried their best to not smile when one would look over at the other, no one else in the room knew their secret.

Andi went on with her turn which was relatively easy in comparison to other ones, "Remove your underwear, then come back. Okay, Marty where is the bathroom"

As Marty tried to answer his guest, TJ cut in, "I'll show you"

In all honesty he was just trying to get away from Cyrus because unlike him, he's not gay.

With her underwear know gone, she came back in with her semi revealing little pink floral skirt.

Luckily for her no one will be under her, looking up the skirt.

Twas Cyrus' turn now, the one to end the first onslaught of dares, "Show another player of choosing your bare ass. Umm"

Walker warned, "Don't choose me"

Cyrus thought, 'Welp I guess I shouldn't choose any straight guy and I most certainly won't show my best friends. That leaves me with Jonah or Amber. It was obviously not going to be Amber for reasons. So Jonah it is'

He responded, "Rest assured, I won't. How about… JONAH".

Jonah thought about it quickly, 'Oo I am going to be seeing the ass of the boy, I'd like to fuck one day'

Once again the two ventured off into the bathroom, where Jonah stood there back to the door waiting for Cyrus to expose himself.

"Are you going to do it already?"

"Yeah, Yeah" he unzipped his fly and swiftly pulled down his undies with his plum colored skinny jeans, just enough to expose his plump, white, young, hairless, Jewish ass to his eagerly awaiting crush.

'Damn!' Jonah thought, but before he could soak it all in, backup went his underwear and pants, covering his eye candy.

Jonah said, "You got the nicest ass I've ever seen"

Even though the compliment was about his ass, his cheeks flushed a rosey shade of pink, "Um thanks".

Cyrus thought, 'So Jonah liked what he saw? Too bad I didn't get to see part of him...maybe I will'

When they came back in and sat down, Buffy just grinned at Cyrus, they all knew what happened in there.

Sweet little innocent Cyrus Goodman just shown his naked hind end to the frisbee team captain.

Each time when Andi or Buffy would look at Cyrus basically letting him know, 'I can't believe you just done that', which made him feel different so he'd glance over at Jonah who would just smile like a doofus at him.

Cyrus was relieved when it came to Marty's turn who said, "Beg someone to spank you".

Marty took a little breather thinking of how to go about this, he got down on all fours and crawled over and parked his buttox in front of Buffy, and taunted her by shaking side to side saying, "Spank me, Buffy. Do it, I've been a bad boy. Please, please just spank me, I need it, I'll do anything, just give my naughty ass a high five with your hand"

Buffy took her gaze off of the track star's bottom and looked around the room and asked, "Do I really have to spank him?"

Multiple people answered back including Marty himself, "Yes"

"Come on tough girl, spank me. Please, just sp-ANK" Marty's voice went loud and high as he felt a hard hand come in collision with his downstairs cheek with great force.

He crawled back over and grumpily said, "You didn't have to hit so hard"

Buffy said back with arrogance, "You didn't have to beg like such a bitch".

Marty laughed at her use of a swear word, "Oh okay"

TJ agreed, "Yeah Marty that was pretty bitchy like"

Marty was not fine with him calling him that, "Ugh no it wasn't, how would you have begged for someone to spank you?"

"Not like a bitch that's for sure".

The game chugged along when Walker read off his dare, "Flirt with someone" his head rotated ever so slightly to have Andi penetrating his line of vision.

Cyrus quietly said to Andi, "This will be good"

Walker started with not what anyone was expecting, "Hey do you have a name or can I call you mine?" he was grinning with pride which got shot down when she laughed wholeheartedly.

But the comedy show didn't end there Walker keep going with his cheesy pick up lines, "Perhaps your name is Google, because you're everything I've been searching for"

Next he pointed at the ground having us all on the edge of laughter, "Hey cutie you dropped something…" he waited for Andi to say 'what' but it never happened so he went on, "Your standards, hey I'm Walker"

The comedic flirter joined in with their laughs with that last one.

He done now!

TJ was not looking forward to Amber's turn, it would just be another chance for her to make fun of him in whatever way is possible.

"Tell a embarrassing story about another player" Amber's eyes set focus on the only boy who had something to be worried about.

The basketballer pleaded, "Oh no, please don't"

"Oh yes, please do" she mimicked his voice and switched back to normal, "Wow TJ you changed fast, since you're practically begging me to"

TJ argued, "Don't listen to her, it's a lie. Whatever she says it didn't happen"

He knew all too well what story she was going to tell, Amber begun capturing the middle schoolers attention, "So one day, I decided I would go swimming because it was hot out, and whatnot. I don't have a pool of my own so I had to go to the public one. I didn't wear my swimming suit to the place because, well it was cold outside. When I went inside the girls changing room to do what it's made for, I was about to start changing when I heard a strange noise. There was water hitting the floor because behind one of the curtains was someone in a shower stall. It confused me because I never once saw someone using one of those nasty things before. It was a noise that shouldn't not be coming from the ladies room or any public place at all."

TJ looked as if he was about to pass out, but all eyes were focused on Amber excluding TJ's who were on his bare feet, remembering this super embarrassing story all too well.

It was fairly recent when this event took place.

Amber went on with her intriguing story that made TJ want to disappear, "It became apparent to me that a guy was in the women's changing room, moaning. I thought what he fuck, if he is moaning what is happening in there. Is this person having sex in there, I didn't hear any female moans but I decided to check anyways. No, I did not fling open the curtain to see, I just lowered to the ground and only saw two feet planted on the ground. The feet I saw were pretty dang big, one's that you'd see filling up some sizable basketball shoes. That's when I realized that he must be jerking off in there. Does he not know he is in the ladies room? I wanted to know who it was so I waited outside like a little creep. It wasn't long until I heard his voice, when he moaned out, 'Aw fuck Amber you're so sexy'."

Jonah and Buffy looked away from Amber at TJ's beet red face, "So this fucking creep was moaning my name as he touched himself in the shower. You got to remember this is a public freaking place. This freak said my name, but I couldn't match the voice to somebody I knew because it wasn't their normal voice it was their moaning voice. I had to find out who it was, and I sure as hell was not going to wait any longer so I stepped forward and yanked that curtain open, to a tall lean guy that spun around, frightened throwing his hands up in the air, with the water running all down his naked body. It was none other than TJ Kippen who yelled, 'What the fuck are you doing in the men's room?' I told him back, 'This is the ladies room! Why the hell are you jerkin' it in a pool changing room anyway?' And lemme tell you he was super ashamed for getting caught, but it was bound to happen moaning out a person's name like he was. The next thing he did was told me to get out and he tried to cover up his erect little TJ junior. That was it, I have to admit it did feel really great having him fantasize about me. So if he ever denies that he doesn't like me like he's being doing all night, you'll know he is just lying."

TJ felt more ashamed then he did when this incident took place, he knew that all eyes were on him so he kept looking at his feet.

Marty's voice was next to be heard, "So TJ… Amber eh?"

TJ frustrated said back sounding broken, "Yeah, but what does it matter, Amber's not fingering herself thinking of me"

Amber spoke up again directed towards TJ, "You don't know that"

"I know that you don't like me, nobody does"

"What makes you think that, the first part"

"You take every opportunity to make a fool of me"

"Well I actually do like you, it is just a lot more fun to embarrass you"

"I don't think that it's fun"

"Come on TJ, be happy I said that I liked you"

"Alright this better not be some cruel trick"

"It's not"

As of know two sets of people have already discovered their feelings to each other are not unrequited.

TJ took his turn, "Have somebody remove a article of clothing of their choosing. Um, I don't got anything for someone to take off, can I get a different dare or just be skipped"

Marty said, "Nope, and yes you do...the robe", after saying that out loud he realized that sounded like he was wanting TJ to get naked.

Part of him kinda did, the part of him that wanted to see who's dick is bigger, but then again he'd have to get hard.

Marty has read through some of the dares on here so he knows that there is a pretty good chance of one that will get him hard.

Meanwhile Andi, had almost forgotten that she doesn't have her panties on anymore, hopefully she wouldn't have to join TJ in his nakedness.

TJ argued back, "What no, I'm not getting naked"

Amber tried convincing him, "Why not you got a rockin' bod?"

He gestured over to Cyrus, he did not want to be naked with a gay kid around that would surely be checking him out.

Marty helped trying to convince him, "Come on TJ, unless you have a little something you're ashamed of"

"For the last time I don't have a tiny dick"

"Sounds just like what someone with a tiny dick would say"

Jonah added in, "Just do it, TJ you said that you go around your place naked all the time"

TJ sarcastically thought, 'Great', it felt like everyone there wanted to see him naked.

Cyrus didn't know what to do, he of course wanted to see this jock naked, but he does not want him to be looking at him.

Also Jonah is another factor, he likes boys too, and if he can look then Cyrus should be able to too.

Sure he would rather see Jonah naked, but he was fine with TJ to, it'd be his first one to see in real life.

TJ had to do his dare so he finally asked, "Okay, who is doing it"

Nobody spoke up right away so Amber gladly did, "I guess me" afterall she was the only one there who had already seen him naked.

He stood up for his grand unveiling and turned to have his backside facing them, Amber walked over to his front told him quietly, "Don't worry about it, you look great" while she undid the singular tie at the front.

TJ smirked having his not so secret crush undressing him with a crowd behind them, the front of the robe opened up and she looked down at his member and back up at is face.

She then placed her hands on his shoulders which TJ mistakenly took as a romantic gesture until he felt the soft fabric slide off his shoulders and down his arms and fastly having gravity pull it down to the ground.

The cool air of the room hit his completely exposed body; at the same time a gasp had hit his ear.

Amber picked up the robe and threw it farther away and made her way back over to her spot, while a nude Kippen spun around and sat back down with his uncircumsized buddy flopping around.

Sure enough Cyrus was looking, but it did not matter as much to him anymore, because he no knows how Amber thinks he looks.

"How long do I have to stay like this?"

Marty replied, "Till the game is over, also you look pretty small"

"Well of course I do, I'm not hard, durrh"

"Mine is totally bigger flacid"

"So you don't have sex with a limp dick, that's not the size that matters"

"Well I bet yours doesn't grew much bigger"

"Oh it does", Amber jumped in, "I can confirm that"

Jonah was also in awe like Cyrus for seeing this nude figure before them, they took note his features, hairy legs, pasty white thighs, tight stomach, inny belly button, shaved pubic hairs.

There was something that both boys could agree on that they didn't like, the fact that he is not circumsized, both of them were.

They both thought that it looked pretty unattractive making them want to see each others dicks all the more in hopes it would be better than TJ's.

Good news for Jonah he could basically assume that Cyrus is circumcised because he is Jewish and that is tradition.

TJ's bare bottom lifted off the shag carpet when he leaned forward to pass Buffy the ipad, letting everyone there see his armpit hair, which was not shaven like his pubes.

"Watch a silent porn clip and make your own audio" she read.

'Of fucking course right after I get completely naked we gotta watch a porn clip, why don't they just have me already sit up on a pedestal in the center of the room and jerk off for them?'

Walker insisted, "Oo let me find you a clip to do"

Buffy allowed it, "Okey" it was just less work for her, 'Oh crap what if he makes me do a really bad one?'

She thought at the most it would just be her moaning and groaning.

TJ had a small wave of relief when he was like, 'Oh yeah we won't be able to see it'

He still didn't have the relief of eyes off of his penis or in general his nude body, he hoped that he wouldn't be the only naked person here.

TJ growled at Marty, "Stop staring at it"

"I'm not"

He shook his head in denial and rolled his eyes, maybe he gots another queer checking him out.

In no time Buffy was watching a short minute and a half clip of a fat guy jerking off.

She focused on his face to know when to make a noise of pleasure and kept her eyes off of his gross extra large body.

She'd much rather be watching Marty masturbate, then this gross tub of lard.

No one particularly enjoyed hearing Buffy make these sounds, Marty had thought that he would until he quickly learnt that she was grunting like a man and not a attractive feminine moan.

After she was done Jonah read his dare in his head and asked, "Um can I do mine after Andi goes?"

Marty asked, "What, why?"

"Just please, I'll still do it, it'll just be after Andi goes"

Andi was not sure why he wanted it this way, she told him, "Jonah that's not how the game works"

Jonah pleaded, "Please"

Marty gave in, "Fine, I'll allow it, but it'll be just this one, got it"

Thrilled he could hold off on his dare for one more turn, "Yup, got it, thanks"

Cyrus thought, 'What was that about?'

The tablet went to Andi who read yet another clothing related dare, "Swap all clothing with someone of the opposite gender"

TJ jumped at the idea, "Oh me!"

She lifted up a finger at the idea and put it back down, "Uh no, I'm not getting naked and my clothes wouldn't fit you"

"I doubt they'd fit anyone"

Andi turned to the only person who could possibly fit into her petite clothing, and Cyrus shook his head, "Please don't"

Andi nodded yes and said, "Sorry", 'At least I'll be getting some underwear'

Andi dragged Cyrus into the bathroom for privacy where he stood in the shower to be blocked from Andi.

As they stripped down they would throw their clothes over the top of the shower to put them on.

Cyrus was confused with his bottom half naked with only a pink floral skirt, "Where is your underwear?"

"I had to take them off for a dare, remember"

"Well crap"

"How do you manage to get these pants on? I'm smaller than you", she asked while trying to pull up the tight plum colored skinny jeans.

"I don't know I'm used to it I guess. Do I have to put the bra on? I don't even know how to do this thing"

"Yes, and I'll help you after I'm done"

Andi got boxer briefs to put on which felt much different from her usual panties.

Without her bra she worried her nipples would show, but lucky for her, her gay friend was wearing a sweater vest.

Cyrus got on his tiny skirt that was sure to show his dick and balls, his top half was covered by a simple white T-shirt with a cherry bonsai tree painted on it with light brown bark and pink petals to math the skirts color.

Andi said, "Okay I'm finished" it was a great thing that they were such good friends to trust each other to not look.

She didn't really have to worry about Cyrus, well because he is gay.

Cyrus stepped out, wondering how much she could see.

He lifted his shirt up and held the bra against his nipples and said, "Do it"

Andi laughed trying to flip it around, "Well first you have it upside down"

"Oh, well see I don't wear these things"

Once it was up right she turned him to the back to adjust it, "There all down"

Cyrus released the shirt and it fell back down covering it.

Andi took in his look which was, um special, he rarely ever wore shorts and now he is wearing a skirt that shows half of his thighs.

When they left the bathroom Cyrus told her, "You owe me big"

All stared at the two taking it all in that they were dress like the other person.

When Cyrus sat back down he kept tugging his skirt down trying to make to make it cover more than it could.

Marty clasped his hands together, "Okay, now go Jonah"

Now Cyrus was the one, not Andi, who was getting air flow to his privates that sent tingles throughout his body, this was joining to be hard to stay soft especially with a naked teen in the room with him.

Andi tapped the back arrow and gave it to Jonah, "Do it doggy style with someone through clothing"

Cyrus' eyes gaped, 'Oh gawd please not me, I'll surely get hard having my crush who previously saw my bare ass, slam his crotch against my butt. Then surely everyone would see my boner'

Jonah didn't think too much about when he said the words, "My someone will be, Cyrus"

Cyrus' eyes darted over to Andi who mouthed 'So sorry'.

This would be enjoyable if it wasn't in this particular circumstance, 'Why did Jonah have to hold off until after Andi. I could still have underwear and jeans on to hide it'

"Come on" Jonah motioned Cyrus over to the side of the room, where he reluctantly went and got on all fours making it a sideways view for the rest of the players.

He felt his junk dangling down between his legs and his skirt ride up when he got bent forward exposing the bottom of his ass cheeks.

Jonah standing up put his arms down on Cyrus' hips and started to casually do his thing which got the smaller boy's body rocking back and forth.

This rocking made his junk sway forward and backwards colliding with the front of the skirt and this quickly made him very stiff.

Jonah kept going having his dick press up against the boys ass through what he'd call two and a half layers of clothing.

Cyrus closed his eyes hoping that no one is seeing the obvious, boner wagging around lifting up the front of the skirt.

TJ, gasped, giggled and pointed and got them all looking at the gay boys excitement in his lower half.

This didn't go on for more than a minute and Jonah had stopped, and went back to his spot, he turned around when he noticed that Cyrus hadn't walked back yet.

He turned on his knees and straightened up, but Jonah had still got a eye full of his full blown circumcised boner with the tip sticking out from the bottom of the skirt's frontside.

TJ called on back towards him, "Come on back now, boner boy".

It was too late everyone already saw it, it didn't matter now that Andi didn't see his penis in the shower.

He stood up and walked back still fully erect which made Jonah blushed on the effect he had on the boy.

Cyrus sat back down with the skirt still being raised up from his member who refused to calm down.

Jonah passed the ipad across Andi to Cyrus and said, "Here ya go"

Marty took note of Cyrus' size which was thankfully smaller than his by like a inch.

The hard boy hoped that his problem would go away with this next dare, "Give someone a lap dance".

Jonah spoke up, "I think that should go to me?"

Cyrus lightly laughed through his nose and smiled looking down at his penis.

"Okay"

TJ added in, "Jesus by the end of tonight you two will probably be having rough anal sex right here in the middle of the floor"

This made both of the tweens blush madly at the thought of sex with each other.

Jonah flipped around a armchair to face the group and sat in it waiting for his show.

Cyrus made his way over to him knowing that when he'd lean forward his ass would show to the crowd behind him and if he was forward his dick would poke his tummy.

Gulping before placing a knee at both sides of Jonah's hips lowering his butt down right above his kneecaps with his stiffy hovering above his crotch.

Cyrus squeezed his legs together getting a hold of Jonah's legs, he stayed sitting up right and gentle rocked his own hips back and forth.

He basically reenacted everything he'd seen in a movie before, expect well showing off his tits.

Cyrus didn't even notice when Jonah had got hard, which earned him a, "Okay I'm pretty sure you can stop now"

Cyrus stopped and went back still blushing from the sexual act he just done to Jonah.

Jonah flipped the chair back around and turned back and walked with a bulge showing in his shorts.

Walker snorted at this, "Look Cyrus you made him excited"

Cyrus clasped a hand over his mouth, in shock.

This night was surely going to be one to remember.

It was clear to everyone how much Jonah and Cyrus liked each other and the same can be said about TJ and Amber's case.

 **End Of Part Two**

So people's this might have to be four parts instead of three because there is a lot of dares. Good lord the things I start and get myself in. How was this baby cakes? It will only get better with dirtier dares, ;). Next up should be some Muffy and Wandi. Any thoughts, or suggestions?

Is this even worth continuing out to finish?


	3. Chapter 3

**Relinquished From The Shackles**

Howdy, peeps ready for another? Of course you are, just one thing. Someone suggest to have something happen in order for TJ to puke, please tell me y'all really don't want a bare Kippen boy to vomit all over the place. I'm not really for that idea, but if it is what y'all want I'll do the dirty deed. Sorry to disappoint Rosilana Beck, but Tarty is not a thing in this story, I guess I could make it slightly that, would you want a story with that ship?

Part Three - It's All Good Fun

 **General P.O.V.**

Cyrus looked over at Jonah, mainly to see just how big the boy was.

Jonah had starred back over at Cyrus, but not at his face, but something much lower down and more exciting that you don't see everyday.

That's right a erect cock partway showing with a skirt poorly covering it.

Buffy and Andi took note of this eye contact exchange between the two boys who are practically meant for each other and they smiled to each other.

They didn't expect to be seeing their gay friend's penis, but they were more than thrilled to see him happy with Jonah.

It is who he had always wanted and it is who he had finally got, sure they weren't dating, although they could with assurance that there is no way the other would turn them down.

With all of the excitement dying down, so did the young tweens hardened members giving them both some relief.

It was embarrassing to have a stiffy for your friends to see, luckily that didn't matter for either of them they were too distracted by each other.

Buffy remembered how Cyrus looked when he told her how he felt about Jonah, and now she is here making a mental note to do what she can to get the two to kiss.

She wasn't too worried about her own, romantic relationships, that stuff didn't matter that much to her.

As cliché as it, she is a strong independent woman whom does not need a man to validate her.

Andi had learnt so far that, Walker likes her, misfortunately she was unsure if, Walker knows how she feels about him.

She didn't come here planning on getting herself hooked up with anyone, she would have liked to plan this out though.

As fun as it has been this party like thing was not ideal for routine ways where everything had a plan.

Marty was still wondering about the dick sizes there, he knew that soft he is longer than TJ, but he pointed out that, that size didn't matter.

As for hard he didn't have a ruler to check Cyrus to see how he measures up, luckily he didn't need to do that to know that he is at least a inch bigger than him.

Jonah he couldn't quite tell, the more predominant thing on Marty's mind was, 'Why does this matter so much to me? So what if I don't have the shlong of the group?', he just couldn't clear this topic out of his head.

Some people call this condition, 'Penis on the brain' which is how it sounds, where you can't stop thinking about them eggplant emojis so many teens use along with water drops.

Amber had set her eyes on, the two younger males, downstairs parts, until the good stuff went away, then it was back to TJ, who she still couldn't believe was sitting out in the open naked so casually.

TJ on the inside was on the contrary to how he looked, he was not calm, it is not normal to be naked in front of a group of friends.

Especially if you are the only freaking one!  
"Lick the ear of the person you like the most" Marty announced getting everyone back on track for the game ending their side conversations.

The dared child, rocked forward onto his fours and crawled right towards Walker getting close to his ear to lick it, giving the other people there something to gasp about.

'What the frick, I thought he liked me best?' Buffy screamed inside her head, as the track start teased his head in closer to the darker boy's ear.

Before licking the ear, he turned and made his way over to his real target, Buffy.

Walker let out a heavy breath, that was...special.

The curly haired competitor smugly held still awaiting for Marty to lick HER ear signifying to everyone there that he likes her best.

Enough of the hesitation Marty lightly licked her ear, giving her a delightful smile when he pulled his head away, then going back to his rightful spot.

TJ scoffed, "Maaarty you duur-tay dog"

The accused dirty dog responded, "Try saying that to the boys who did it like dogs"

"Okay", TJ turned to point his finger back and forth between Jonah and Cyrus, "You two, dirty dogs"

It lost all of its effectiveness the second time around, which was what Marty was shooting for.

Jonah defended them both, "We ain't dogs"

"You sure did it like dogs", stumping Jonah, so Cyrus stepped in, "It was a dare, he had to do it"

Alas twas just a mere dare, tis still something he wanted to do.

Walker did his turn next, "Make some sex noises, well okay then if you insist mister magic dare game"

Amber fired at Walker, "Excuse me this game is very clearly a fine woman not some mister"

Walker already starting his dare moaned back with lots of air, "Ohh reallaay? Uhh"

His sex noises sounding like those of a person getting a overload of pleasure or simply faking it.

While Walker made the crew uncomfortable, Amber slipped away the device from where he laid it on the ground and read right in the middle of one of his grunts, "Fake a orgasm"

TJ added, "Let's see this, missy master of sex impersonating" referring back to when Amber had to act like TJ having sex.

Amber was sitting criss crossed, and tilted her back and stole from Walker's freshy used material.

"Ahu auh muph" she started out slowly releasing this sounds and picked up in speed adding some panting like breaths.

She started to roll her head around on her neck, maybe she really was master at demonstrating how someone does something sexual.

Two pumps of blood made its way down to TJ's exposed dick as he watched Amber faking a orgasm, 'It sounds so real!'.

It wasn't until a third pump of blood making its way into his inflating dick that he felt a movement down there and noticed himself getting harder by the second, 'Shit. Go away, not now!' he internally demanded at his unwanted semi boner.

"Enjoying the sha-OH" Marty started to ask changing his attention from the girl TJ wanted sexually to TJ himself.

Marty's hungry eyes found the growth in his dick and then back up at his pleading eyes, which were accompanied by a face pleading, 'Please don't draw attention to me, I've already been embarrassed enough tonight'.

If TJ did continue to get hard he would fill out to his claims, in being bigger than Marty.

Part of the failed basketball player felt sorry for TJ, and the other part wanted to see him rock hard just for reassurance.

Amber was doing so good with her show, as TJ figured it out, 'Holy crap, she is trying to get me hard, so she can embarrass me again'

You'd defaultly think it would be near impossible to get aroused this much with a group of friends in such a close proximity, but with a girl like Amber, he just couldn't resist.

TJ, would whip out his dick and jerk it in front of his parents during dinner if he saw Amber naked.

He has not seen the girl nude yet, he can only imagine that she'd look as hot as he pictured.

The more the semi erect male thought about trying to remain flaccid the harder he got.

"Auuh shit, mmphf!" Amber moaned loudly doing a very excellent job, and her head fell back down to see something disappointed.

Her brain was awaiting to see the large piece of man meat that she had saw once before in the shower; in reality what she saw along with the others was a thicker and extended length uncut penis belonging to the bare TJ.

TJ had been preoccupied worrying about the others looking at his not so little member that he had not given thought to if they were looking at his nipples.

Sure they are just slightly tan pink nubs; they should not just be out in the room while having a a game of truth or dare, it'd be fine if he was swimming or something.

"Go big boy" Amber said still in her sexy voice pushing the ipad onto his bare chest brushing her hand across his pec, giving him a slight chill.

The expression, 'Nearly had a cow' was not grand enough for this moment nor is, 'Had a cow''; TJ had a full blown African Elephant reading his task.

"Do some sexy poses for everyone", 'Oh god, please kill me right now, I don't wanna do this'.

Jonah thought, 'Sweet!' not only was seeing TJ naked a beautiful eyesight he was going to see the boy boy bare all his stuff to them.

Cyrus on the other hand was thinking that those nude sexy poses would not be that big of deal for him after what all the people there got to witness when Jonah done his sac worthy dare.

TJ wasn't getting up to do his dare, but he had to, Amber tried to encourage him, "Come on TJ, lets see you show off them goods"

Andi thought, 'Why can't it be Walker showing off his goods? He is the only one there with a freaking six pack'.

Buffy said in a mocking tone, "TJ you gotta do it, get your naked ass up and model for us".

It was apparent that this was not a thing he could pass or skip on, "Fine".

Andi asked, "What was that?", this time TJ said louder, "I said FINE, I'll do the stupid dare".

'Yay, he is so easy to convince' Amber thought being the most eager one.

TJ figured he could just direct most of his poses to Amber, it was just that if he did that he'd have his back to Cyrus, meaning that he'd be able to see his muscle butt.

Problem is that he could not do it facing Cyrus, 'Eh, I guess I can let the gay boy have something great to look at'

When TJ stood up his partially erect noodle now hung lower than his compact ball sack, and it swayed as he moved.

The tall lean teen was now standing at the center trying to forget that literally everyone there is admiring his sexy form or at least looking at it.

For his first pose he put a hand on the backside of his head with his elbow sticking out which was clasped by his other hand that had his arm across his head to also stick it outwards.

Finally he took his foot and put it flat on his kneecap on the side that his arms were on.

The group could all agree on thing, this pose did not fufill it's 'sexy' category, it was more of just cool.

"You call that sexy?", Andi said while shaking her head a big fat no!

TJ put his foot back down along with his hands letting them go back down to his sides, "Well I have no clue what sexy poses are"

Marty mutters, "Clearly"

Deciding to help him out, Amber threw out the idea of, "I know, how about this. Do one of them things where you tuck your junk between your legs making you look like a girl"

The model's eyebrows came closer together to ask, 'Is she for real serious?', sure enough she was, she does not joke around.

He bent forward some and took a hand around back and from down other he gripped his manhood pulling it back long enough to cross his thighs locking his gentials out of their natural place.

The sensation of his skin on his most sensitive glands made his dick start to inflate.

From the backside Cyrus, Andi, and Jonah could not only see his tight ass, but his smooshed together balls and dickhead that was getting bigger with every pulse coming closer each time.

Amber made a comment on his pose after doing a sexy whistle, "Awe your new name can be TJalina"

Not worrying about what they would see after he makes his legs no longer crossed his legs he denied the new name, "No-Oh way. If anyone is getting a girl name it's going to be Cyrus, he is wearing girl clothes"

"But you're the one without a dick"

"I do have one, you all know that"

Gesturing to his front side where his penis is tucked back to where she can't see it, "I don't see one".

Instead of saying something more TJ released the tension in his lower area and moved his leg letting his hard on show.

His boner now being exposed to the open air, rather than tucked away between his legs, felt so good to him only making his dick solid.

Marty didn't bother to say anything now that he is seeing the proof before him, it was true TJ's dick is bigger than his own, by a lot.

Amber then said, "Jesus, I guess I was wrong you are a man, but still, like damn has it gotten even larger than last time?"

A blush made its way onto TJ's face, Amber makes him feel so proud of his body, "Uh-hu-haha I dunno...maybe".

His next pose with with his huge cock that he felt like showing off to Cyrus; TJ turned to face Cyrus and dropped to his knees to raise his hands up and let them fall backwards as he leaned his head back and down trying to make them meet his feet, while his groin was pushed towards the other boy.

Cyrus' skirt raising back up showed that he was liking what he saw, like a LOT, but at the same time his mind made him look over to Jonah so he wasn't just staring at TJ's member as much as he'd like to.

He felt ashamed, the only thing that made him not feel this way as much was seeing Jonah drooling as he watched TJ while he was unaware that his hand was palming himself.

Andi and Buffy were both impressed by TJ's length, who wouldn't?

'Wonder how Walker holds up to this' Andi thought wondering how Walker would compare.

TJ ruined Jonah and Cyrus' moment of awe by asking, "Like what you see?"

'There we go. His usual cockiness is back' Amber thought after hearing TJ's remark.

Cyrus tried brushing it off, "No no no, well maybe a little"; the corner of Jonah's lip curled upwards watching TJ make his adorable little boy flustered.

He unbent his back and got his head up facing Cyrus, "Only a little? Your little buddy seems to be loving it. Why don't you admit it?"

"Ugh fine, I think you're hot" Cyrus admitted.

"What I thought" TJ moved onto Jonah who gulped, "What about you?'

"I wouldn't say that your hot"

TJ pushed his crotch up closer to Jonah and gripped his own dick slowly rubbing it while Jonah watched, "Yeah right. You want my huge cock, don't you".

Buffy was the not enjoying this whole ordeal, 'Yuck, I think TJ might be getting some sexual thrill off of this'.

"No, it's nice and all I guess, but you're still not hot"

TJ moved his head in closer, "Playing hard to get are we? I know you love my body"

Jonah still sticking to his claim, "Nope, I don't love your body, but Cyrus on the other hand"

Walker quietly said, "Wow this is the gayest thing I've ever seen" earning a laugh from a nearby Amber.

TJ simply said, "That is your loss choosing fairy boy over me" and stopped stroking his penis.

"Don't call him that" the younger male demanded which in return caused TJ to ask, "Why?"

Jonah threw his hands up, "Ba-because its its…"

Buffy helped finish his sentence, "Because it's rude"

"Whatever can I be done now"

Marty answered, "Yes! We have seen more than enough"

TJ stood back up originally to move back to his spot, but before he could do so he asked, "Is somebody jealous that they didn't get to see my penis all up in there face?" he asked moving in front of Marty looking down upon him.

Defensively Marty said, "No! I'm not gay"

TJ place his bare foot directly onto Marty's package, "Keep telling yourself that"

Marty forcefully shoved his foot off his junk by pushing his leg away, "TJ STOP I'M SERIOUS! If anyone is gay here, it's you"

TJ looked around at the others and they nodded in agreement with Marty, "Yeah" Andi said.

As long as TJ is standing there with a rock solid boner, Cyrus and Jonah's wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

TJ sounded as if it was the worst thing in the world to be gay when he argued, "I'm not gay either nor will I ever be".

Amber was brave enough to state the obvious, "TJ you basically just jerked off in front of two guys trying to get them to beg for you dick, that's hella gay"

TJ working up a sweat being the center of attention, "So I was just messing with them"

Andi questioned, "And why might you do that?"

"Because it turns me on, having someone wanting me"

Walker added, "No kidding" remembering a few moments ago when TJ was down on his knees touching himself by Jonah, 'At least he didn't try that shit with me'.

Cyrus finally spoke, "Just sit down TJ"

Kippen went and sat back, and Amber whispered, "Can I touch it?", before receiving a go ahead she placed a hand around the base of his dick.

TJ did what Marty was wanting him to do, he pushed her hand away, "No"

"Why?" the blonde whined.

"Cause, all these other people here"

"So you were fine doing it yourself a minute ago"

"That was different"

"How?"

"It just was"

'Good, I didn't have to step in and draw the line, this is truth or dare, not sit here and watch Amber make TJ cum all over the place' Marty thought.

Cyrus asked, "Are you guys done now?"

Amber answered disappointed, "Yea-ess".

Leaning over so TJ and his third leg didn't have to, Buffy read off her dare, after TJ taking forever with his, "Get someone to suck on your finger"

It was before Buffy's mind was able to process this sentence that Marty nearly shouted sounding too eager to do it, "I'll do it!"

She made a fist with her non dominant hand and kept her index finger extended and held it towards Marty, who crawled forward and grabbed her wrist to guide her hand making her say, "This is so weird"

All at once her longish finger was engulfed into Marty's mouth, as he started to suck the shit out of her finger.

Buffy was not enjoying this dare, sure she likes Marty, but this is just some weird shit, 'Why can't I get something like Cyrus? I mean they are going to most likely end up dating after tonight'.

While Marty was slightly bobbing his head sucking on her finger TJ blurted out, "You suck dick like that?"

Amber and Andi shared a good laugh at TJ's comedic comment on what was happening to Buffy's innocent finger

"Pretty sure you can stop now" Buffy said getting Marty to stop who had forgotten all about TJ's question.

Jonah read off his dare, "Cover your eyes and guess who is kissing you.", 'Oh my god, what if Cyrus kisses me, it's not the ideal first gay kiss but hey, I just know it'd be great'.

"Leave the room for a bit, while we decide on who is going to do it" Marty ordered making Jonah go off into the dining room.

By this time the boys boners, including TJ's had died down, it's not the most attractive thing seeing someone suck on someone else's finger.

Right away, Andi suggested, "Ooh I know, Cyrus should do it", Buffy added in encouraging him, "Yes, do it Cyrus, now is the perfect chance"

Cyrus already knew Jonah may or may not have a crush on him from earlier in the night when he shared a secret with him so he had nothing to be worried about, "What if it's a bad kiss? What if I mess up?"

Walker answered, "If you do mess up, it'll be all the more entertaining for us"

Meanwhile Jonah was anticipating that someone would be kissing him, 'Please be Cyrus, he is so fucking cute I can't take it'.

Next he heard, "Jonah you can come back now!" from once again Marty.

When Jonah reentered he looked around for any signs of who it would be, he noticed how Cyrus could hardly contain himself, 'It still catches me off guard, that he is wearing Andi's clothing'.

"Pucker up sexy boy" Amber joked which made Jonah think for a moment that it would be her lips on his own.

Jonah closed his eyes taking steady breathes telling himself, 'It's just a kiss, you got this'.

Cyrus tried to quietly as possible sneak over to Jonah, and he was fine until he was nose to nose with the boy, 'It's just a kiss, you got this' he told himself.

This is what he has been wanting for what seems like forever now and now that it is a inch away, why is it all of a sudden so hard to get?

Jonah felt nervous breath on his lips and smelt something off putting it was girl perfume, 'Was Amber wearing any? Is this really her?'.

Cyrus took it all in one last time, he is looking at the closed eyes peaceful resting face of Jonah in other words the boy he fell for over time, then he did it, he leaned forward using his self control to keep it at once simple smooch.

That one simple smooch was all it took, to be falling in love with him, back then he was just friends, and now, well he kissed the boy for crying out loud, which was something he had been wanting to do for a long time.

His heart no longer jealous of the love he witnesses others bearing, he never got any kind of magical spark as they describe it in movies with Iris, but Jonah, it just felt so right.

It was at this moment that, Cyrus knew exactly what he wanted, which was Jonah.

A widespread smile cracked across Cyrus' face when he turned to look back at a smiling pair of best friends, he done it, he kissed a boy, but not just any boy, the boy of his dreams.

The lips that Jonah felt on his, were full and delicate, fragile and sweet, and wooed him over with a gentle peck.

"Sa-Cyrus?" Jonah opened his eyes to see Cyrus who said, "Yes".

Jonah was in shock, for a boy who has never kissed a boy sure did feel like a expert at it.

TJ harshly interrupted, "Big friggin' whoopTy doo you guessed it. Now go Andi".

Jonah wanted to taste more of the boy, sadly he moved back by Andi where he was.

"Eat a piece of candy after somebody sucks on it. Ew that's gross" Andi said.

"Oo I gotchu boo" offered Walker, to provide her with the sucked on candi.

Walker soon had a blue Jolly Rancher in his mouth and after getting his mouth juices all over it he held it between his two fingers, "Bon appetit"

She hesitated before taking the salvated surgery hard candy and popping it into her mouth.

It quickly got his mouth wetness of it and her own took over.

While she sucked away at this candy Cyrus did his turn reading, "Moon the group…"

He already showed Jonah his bare ass, and as of just a bit ago, kissed him, so this shouldn't be a big deal.

At least he isn't full on out naked like TJ, but when the male with the short pink skirt got up and stood back some all eyes were on him like they were on TJ.

'Here goes nothing' the Jewish boy instead of pulling his pants down like you'd expect he lifted his skirt up, remaining standing up straight.

This was not much at all, especially after they all saw his wang dang when Jonah gave him that bang with his thang..

It didn't last long at all before he could pull his skirt back down and go sit back down.

Now just maybe Cyrus could get to see Jonah's body it was slightly unfair to him that he got to see his penis and his ass while he has not seen either of those of his.

After getting called gay, TJ had some thinking to do, as far as he knows, he is just your average straight jock.

Walker was sorta sad at this time, because it was clear Jonah and Cyrus have each other and same goes for Amber and TJ and Marty is slowly getting there with Buffy, but what about him and Andi.

They haven't made much of any progress, how is he supposed to be her boyfriend at this rate?

This night is coming closer to its end.

 **End Of Part 3**

Sorry no good end of chapter wrap up today, I know sadness. I got like 16 more dares left to go, what do y'all think is going to happen? Thoughts on the Jyrus in this or perhaps even on TJ's sexuality? What is YOUR favorite ship in this story? (Better be Jyrus, peeps!). Cya peeps next chapter :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Relinquished From The Shackles**

So my gay ass is back at it again, with another part, hopefully the final. I regret to inform you that the dirty deed will be happening, as much as I don't want to make TJ puke (For secret reasons), he sadly will be vomiting somewhere in here (Probably towards the end). Better enjoy this disgusting reverse diarrhea chapter.

Part Four - Let It Out

 **General P.O.V.**

Cyrus has just finished showing the whole group a full moon, in other words, he lifted his fucking skirt and showed his pasty white ass to everyone.

Jonah did not like this dare because he already seen Cyrus' ass earlier in the night in private, he would have preferred for Cyrus to have had a different dare.

Cyrus was also not happy with this dare, he already done one very similar he would have liked it better to have seen Jonah's bare ass.

Anyways it was now Marty turns who regrettably read, "Demonstrate how you masturbate. Urmm… Do I just make hand gestures and describe it or can I use something like a banana?".

"Could use your penis" Buffy of all people suggested, "Yeah" TJ added.

Marty refused, "No, it's a demonstration, not a actually fucking do it".

Amber joined in, "Just do you best to show us"

Marty spread his legs apart, "So I usually just wrap my whole hand around, right below the tip," he said while holding a ghost dick in his hand, "and I just you know go at it" he simply shook his hand up and down instead of moving it up and down.

Jonah laughed out, "Looks to me like your strangling it!".

"Oh my god it does" Andi started in on the laughter too.

This teasing of the way he jerked off, made him stop his demonstration at once, "Shut it" he demanded not wanting them to judge him more than they already had.

At least he couldn't get as embarrassed as TJ … or could he?

"No, they don't have to" Amber rudely said to the party man himself.

Marty scolded himself for inviting her, why did he?

Walker read off his dare that was sure to excite Andi, "Perform a strip tease. Hmm, at least it's not stripping down, that'd just be awful being the only one without clothes on"

"Tell me about it" TJ said cupping his balls with his non dominant hand stressing the fact that he has no clothes on which was already crystal clear to anyone with eyeballs.

Marty spoke up, "Yeah, that does sound pretty bad being the only one naked, especially if you were with a group of friends".

"I agree, glad I'll never have to find out what that feels like" TJ sarcastically said acting as if he was not sitting there with shag carpeting tickling his bare skin with every movement.

This made Cyrus laugh a little.

Next Andi said, "Let's get this show on the road" signaling Walker to start on his dare.

When Walker stood up he asked, "How much do I take off for a strip tease?"

"Just down to your boxers, or whatever you wear" Andi excitedly answered.

The thing was he was only going to strip down to his black yoga pants because he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Walker focused on Andi's hungry eyes wanting to see more of him, as he peeled off his shirt by pulling the bottom up, revealing his abdomen first.

It wasn't long till he was swaying gentle side to side while slipping his arms out of his shirt while he pulled it over and off his head.

'Mmm!' Andi thought, she didn't know someone this young could have such a toned body.

Walker just smirked, and ever so slowly teased the top of his pants down little by little.

He was unsure of how far he was willing to go, he already had his V-line showing, any lower and his pubes would be exposed.

'Pubes are gross, I'ma stop here' he decided, not lowering his pants anymore.

"More" Amber demanded, leaving Walker no choice but to explain himself, "I can't, I have nothing on under these" he explained tugging away at the sides of his pants.

The male artist mentally cursed himself for not wearing his undergarments today of all days, he didn't know he was going to be doing this, no one did.

As much as Andi was enjoying the show it was over as quick as it started.

Amber aggressively took the ipad hoping for another opportunity to embarrass the macho man, TJ.

"Flash the group your boobs… before I do this, I wanna know who has never seen them in person?" Amber read and then asked.

Some peoples hands went up, including Jonah, Buffy, Cyrus, and Walker, leaving Andi, TJ, and Marty who have.

TJ accused Marty, "Wait a minute, put your hand up, there is no way you have seen some before".

Nearly at the same time, Buffy and Cyrus asked Andi, "You have? Tell us the story", this was crazy sounding to Andi it was like their minds were linked together to say the same things.

Marty argued back to TJ like he's been doing all night, "Yes I have, I'm surprised you have"

Andi tried telling her story as simply and easy as possible, "Well I was at summer camp and one of the girls top came undone and fell off sinking to the bottom"

At the same time TJ was going back at it with Marty, "You shouldn't be surprised. I'm hot and have a huge dick, I can get any chick I want"

Walker and Amber exchanged glances being the two left out from all this, they were both trying to keep up with the conversations.

Jonah listened in on Andi's story along with the other two, next was Buffy saying, "Must've sucked for her"

Marty made a clever comeback on the spot, "Oh yeah, then why were you jerkin' it in the shower instead of slaying that poon?"

Andi responded back to Buffy and them, "It did, she got in trouble for skinny dipping".

TJ thought for a bit about it, while Jonah said to Andi, "Oh wow that really must have sucked".

TJ finally thought of something to say back to him, "I can ask the same about you"

Amber wasn't going to allow this to go on forever, "Just stop talking and let me do my dare"

The feuting boys ceased their argument and nodded their heads.

She moved her hands up her shirt and fiddled around with her bra, and it was not long before she raised her shirt up showing her tits to a group mostly of middle schoolers for only a few quick seconds.

It was not long enough of a time for any of them to get a good look at what they really look like, Amber thought, 'Man I bet these were the only breasts them gay boys are ever going to see' and she was happy with thinking that, it made her feel special.

TJ exclaimed, "I can't believe you just did that!"

Amber stated the obvious, "Why not? I had to it was my dare, if anyone should be surprised it should be us about your birthday suit"

"Valid point, What is next am I going to have to record myself doing something naked?"

Amber handed him the device and said, "I don't know, maybe" with a smirk.

"Deepthroat a banana. Can I trade with someone more fitting, like CyGay over there?"

Cyrus was too busy wrapping his head around what he just saw, was he broken, he failed to see what anyone could like about those appalling things referred to as tits.

"Nope it's your dare" Walker said with confidence, sure that no one was going to let TJ trade dares with someone else.

"I'll get you a carrot" Marty said getting up, looking down at the naked teen who said, "It said banana"

"My apologies sir, a banana it is" he said, then got a singular banana that was big in size, 'He most likely picked the biggest out of the bunch' TJ thought.

Marty tossed the banana at him instead of handing it to him, which caught TJ off guard resulting in the banana hitting his thigh and bouncing off onto the floor beside him.

While TJ peeled the banana, Jonah commented, "Watch him be really good at it".

Andi was pleasantly surprised that Cyrus has not gotten that mad or upset of how TJ keeps mentioning that Cyrus is a homosexual.

He held the banana up to his face staring at it, like it was a contest, "Are you going to deepthroat it or what?" Buffy said.

TJ shamefully pursed his lips around it, sliding it in slowly making it seem like he slid in more than what he actually did.  
A little bit more than half of the abnormally large banana was engulfed into his mouth.

It is not every day that you get to see a guy in his birthday suit showing off his hidden talent.

"Damn TJ" Amber commented, making TJ realize how friggin much he had in his mouth.

He slid it out fast and was like, "There I'm done, now who wants to eat it?"

"I do" Amber lied making TJ try to force it to her making her say, "Stop! I was just joking, throw that thing away"

In all honesty TJ did not want to get up and walk around because his flaccid size would be showing, when he is sitting down his crossed legs hide most of it.

Despite his large hard size his soft size it was true like Marty said about ti being tiny and that bothered him.

He supposed he could just eat the banana, as he munched down on the banana drenched in his own mouth juices, Buffy read her dare taking the attention off of him to her, "Twerk in front of someone...how do I pick someone?".

"I can be your someone" Marty said then thought, 'I'd like to see that booty work'.

It was fine that he suggested that she twerked in front of him, because it was already apparent to all that was there that he liked her.

Buffy knew how to twerk which did not come as a surprise to anyone, when she did twerk for Marty her tightish clothing made her ass really show.

Meanwhile TJ realized only after eating the whole banana that he still has to discard the peel, 'Eh everyone is watching Driscoll twerk I can sneak away'.

TJ uncrossed his legs and stood up to go throw away the peel, as he did so, he learned that the banana was causing a dispute in his stomach, something didn't sit well with it.

When TJ sat back down Buffy was finishing up leaving Marty wanting more, and TJ noticed that the only one watching him was Amber, it figured he supposed.

"That was fun" Buffy said, 'Sure was' Marty said to himself.

"Fondle someone's ass-ssss" Jonah held out the 's' while thinking.

Marty said, "Come on Jonah we all know that you are going to pick Cyrus".

"Wha- nuh uh" Jonah started only to give up because even Cyrus knew it was true.

How could he keep this from being awkward, most likely his hand would end up on his bare skin.

"Fine you got me" Jonah admitted, and Cyrus ended up kneeling to where Jonah could reach his back, after Andi moved out of the way.

Poor Jonah he was super nervous about doing this with all these people watching, he didn't want them to laugh at him.

Evidently the group picked up on how, Jonah looked terrified to even touch the awaiting boy.

Jonah was not enjoying this dare as he would have liked too, his hand crept up and rested its palm down on the top of his cheek with the skirt betwinx his hand and his skin.

It was a thin layer, meaning he could still feel his soft plush like ass cheek, soon after the rest of his hand landed upon his cheek with the tips of his fingers landing just below the bottom of the skirt hitting on skin.

Cyrus, was not content with how nervous and warm his hand felt on him, or the fact that people were watching the two of them.

Jonah confused by what his dare meant by _fondle_ so he started to just rub his hand in circles like he was trying to give a massage or something.

Cyrus ignored the feeling of the super thin cloth being scrapped against his bottom in every which way.

It was relief for the both of them when Jonah was done, he thanked the lords that no one laughed or commented on what he just done on how awkward it was.

Andi read her's off, "With your eyes closed spin in a circle, then stop and kiss the person you're facing. That sounds easy enough"

There was a hand full of people she was not wanting to kiss which was Cyrus, Buffy and TJ, along with Amber.

Out of the three remaining males, there was one boy in particular she was wanting and it was up to fate if she would ever get so lucky for it to be him out of the seven people there are.

The room was filled to the brim with anticipation as the blinded Andi spun around, they all knew that there was a possibility of her kissing them and for some that didn't sound bad at all.

When she stopped, and opened her eyes she knew that the universe wanted this to happen so it made it happen.

She was dead on facing a grinning Walker, who had wanted this to happen for a while now.

Andi on the other hand never had the thought of kissing him cross her mind until this very night, she had thought about different things.

"Mere Andi I believe you have something you owe me" Walker said.

Andi did not comprehend the statement, "Huh?" she said in confusion while still getting down lower and closer to him.

"A kiss" Walker answered, "Oh yeah" Andi giggled back, and after that she planted her lips on his.

When the kiss broke she stayed nose to nose with him for just a bit too long.

Buffy thought, 'Awe, they are so good together, do they think the same about me and Marty?'.

"Touch someone's breast" Cyrus read, why did this dare have to be his, out of all the eager guys here why was it him, the only one who didn't want to do it.

Andi and Buffy were way out of the picture, there was no way he was going to feel his best friends breast, and Amber already flashed her so it made sense that it be her.

Cyrus gulped as he looked at Amber with eyes saying, 'I choose you'.

Amber got a thrill that she gets to make a gay kid touch her breast, she said, "It's okay I'll let you feel mine".

"Oh-okay" Cyrus said getting profoundly nervous, first he saw them and now he is going to feel them.

Amber made her way over to Cyrus crawling, he thought that they would do it in private like the bathroom, guess not.

Amber pulled the neck of her shirt down with a finger lightly lifting her bra and said, "Go ahead touch it"

This dare was turning out to be much worse than what Jonah previously done.

Cyrus trying to be gentle and not touch her the wrong way placed three fingers down on the top of her breast making her say, "Oh come on really touch it".

She took her other hand and forced his hand down onto the front of her boob having him palm her nipple, Cyrus yanked his hand away from the new strange feeling.

It was done with Amber adjusted herself and went back to her spot, "That was stupid" TJ muttered.

"What was?" Amber asked.

"That he got to touch your breast, it's unfair I should have gotten to?"

"And why is that?"

"Because I want to and I would have actually enjoyed it"

Cyrus agreed with what he was saying, it should have been TJ and not him.

"Oh well, maybe you'll get your chance"

That did give TJ hope, but that hope did not take away the jealousy that he felt that the freaking gay kid who doesn't even like boobs got to touch them and not just any boobs the boobs of the girl he wanted the most.

Twas finally the final round of the game as the order came back around to the start with Marty, "Send a nude" this was his final dare and he intended to make it a good one.

Walker being a buzzkill asked, "Marty aren't you underage? Isn't this child pornography?"

"Well yes, but it'll be fine millions of kids do it" Marty said back.

"I'll be back in a few, the next person can go while you wait".

Amber asked, "Wait! How will we know if you actually sent a nude or not?"

Marty stopped in his tracks and said, "Buffy will tell you", and continued off into the bathroom where he removed his, shirt, then socks, then pants along with underwear, and immediately started playing with his uncircumcised cock to get it hard for the photo.

Sure Marty was like most teenage boys and sent loads of dic pics before but a nude of his whole body he was not used to doing.

Meanwhile Walker announced his dare, "Tell someone what you'd do to them in bed".

Hmm, he thought about what he was willing to say to the group what he'd do with Andi.

"Well Andi, I would make out with you and do whatever it is that would make you happy"

TJ said, "No no no, it has to be more, describe what you'd do sexually"

"No that's fine" Andi said.

"Nope he has to do it for his dare" TJ insisted.

Walker than said, "I would kiss all over your gorgeous body and eat you out and maybe even have sex with you"

Andi was flustered thinking of all those things happening to her.

Back in the bathroom, Marty took photo after photo trying to perfect it, whether it be his stance or the angle.

He knew he was smaller than TJ, but there must be some way he could make himself look bigger than him.

Angles from the top and the bottom didn't work, nothing was, in between photos he had his hand around his member keeping it hard.

He started to worry because this was taking too long.

All the standing up in front of the mirror was not working to his liking so he tried sitting on the toilet.

Luckily he finally gotten one that he liked, from holding his camera way high up looking down at his body with his dick between his legs and his feet planted on the ground, with his cracked smile face being the biggest thing on the photo as a result of being the closest to the camera.

He called it good and sent it, then put his clothes on as his stiffy died back down, when Buffy's phone went off they all knew what it was so Buffy didn't bother to open or check it.

"Show us" Amber said to Buffy, but before Buffy could say no, Marty walked back in saying, "What did I miss?"

Buffy filled him in, "Nothing good just Walker's horrible dirty talk of what he would do to Andi in bed".

"So it's Amber's turn now?" Marty asked.

Amber answered, "Yep, lets see here. Demonstrate how you turn someone on"

Right away TJ said, "Not me, please pick someone else"

Amber groaned, "Ugh fine, how about Cyrus".

She was going to choose Jonah, but it was a little weird since he is her ex boyfriend.

"M-me?" Cyrus questioned.

"Yup" Amber said.

Andi commented to Buffy, "Oh boy".

Amber went through this whole routine of licking her lips and showing her cleavage asking, "Like what you see?".

Cyrus kept looking away from her trying to keep this interaction civil, but Amber was not giving up, she wanted to make him hard.

She placed a hand down below and felt up his skirt onto his flaccid dick making him gasp, this was the first time someone had ever touched his penis.

"I want your cock inside me" Amber basically moaned, Cyrus shoved her hand away from his crotch and demanded, "Stop! This has gone too far"

Amber backed off and said, "I'm sowwy" like a child.

Watching this happen, made TJ's tummy very very upset.

TJ read his two word dare, "Make out" making a faint smile appear on his face that diminished when the uncomfortableness in his stomach rose back up, 'I think I'm going to be sick'.

"You're not choosing me" Amber said.

"What, why not?" TJ exclaimed.  
"I was just joking, come here baby"

This was somewhat disturbing to watch and listen to TJ make out with Amber, while he was completely naked.

It was simply TJ holding onto the back and side of Amber's head, but things escalated when Amber started rubbing her hands down his bare back.

About forty seconds in Marty broke them up, "Okay! That's enough, jesus you horn dogs".

TJ went back to his spot being content with finally getting to kiss all over her mouth, but the same could not be said about his stomach the uneasy feeling rose up to his throat, 'Oh shit I think I'm going to puke'.

It would be really bad if he were to puke right now, he just finished making out with a girl, he didn't want her to think that he throw up because she is revolting or anything like that.

He sat back and focused on his breathing to try and keep his food down.

Buffy was up on the spotlight for her final dare, "Eat whip cream off of someones ass cheek".

"I'll get it" Marty said yet again having to fetch another food item, he returned handing her a can of whip cream.

Buffy was unsure of doing this dare, "Are you sure this is a good idea? Is this even sanitary?"

"Maybe not for some people"

"Is it alright if I choose you?" Buffy asked Marty.

"Umm, why not TJ he already gots his bare ass out?"

"I don't like TJ"

"What meaning that you do like me?"

"Well yeah, so can I"

Marty couldn't believe he was allowing it, "Sure".

Buffy got on her knees in front of Marty and asked, "So..?"

"Oh yeah oops", Marty turned around on all fours and lowered his boxers and shorts leaving his bare ass in the open.

In fact he lowered them just enough for a slight glimpse of his saggy balls to be seen, but only by Buffy who was close up.

The group had already seen TJ and Cyrus's butt and now they were seeing Marty's whose was about to be ate off of like a plate.

Buffy uncapped the can and put a smallish amount on the top portion of his right ass cheek.

She turned back, was she really going to lap up whip cream off of her competitors ass while her friends watched?

The white cream started sliding down his cheek and was going to fall if she did nothing so she sat down the can and put her tongue at the bottom of his cheek to where the cream had slide down, she sucked and worked her way back up to the top.

After she was done there was still some spots with some left over so she had to suck some more all over him, and she had to admit that it was not as bad as she thought it would be, it was just skin, it didn't have a bad taste.

Marty on the other hand was only imagining what this looked like, with his crush sucking on his hind end leaving him with light sensations.

Afterwards it was still a bit sticky so Marty stayed still and Buffy came back and handed him some paper towels for his to wipe is cheek with everyone watching.

Marty pulled his shorts and boxers back up, and threw away the messy paper towels, while Buffy had her fingers pressing on her lips reflecting back on to what she just done.

TJ asked her, "How was it?", but Marty thought he was talking to him, "It was weird and nasty feeling".

"I wasn't askin-chew", TJ said getting Buffy to say, "It was fine".

'Sure it was' TJ thought.

His eyes scanned the room for something nearby he could throw up into he was sure it was going to happen.

"Suck on someone's nipples" Jonah read, then asked, "How 'bout it Cy?".

"Auh sure", but the thing was Cyrus was not actually sure about this.

When Jonah crawled over in front of Cyrus and lifted his shirt up Cyrus got laughs from nearly everyone in the group.

He was wearing Andi's bra, which must have slipped the groups minds when they had to exchange all clothing.

Jonah tried moving it, but the damn thing kept getting the way, he asked, "Andi how do you even do this thing?"

Andi had to help Jonah remove it and by help, she done it all on her own, "Boys" Buffy said rolling her eyes finding it funny that they can't figure out how to undo a simple bra.

Jonah got right to work placing his mouth down around Cyrus nipple while holding his sides and back with his hands.

Cyrus was immediately swooned over by stimulation, and couldn't help the quiet moan that escaped his lips, luckily Jonah was the only one close enough to hear it.

Jonah was in love with the noise that he had caused the boy to make, when he slid his head over onto the other nippe he swirled his tongue around it before actually sucking on it careful to not leave a hickey.

The sensations he was giving Cyrus were too much, he was gripping the shag carpet nearly ripping it out.

Jonah stopped and Cyrus' shirt fell back down.

It was at this moment that Walker said, "Dang Cyrus, looks like you really enjoyed that".

"I did" Cyrus confirmed making Jonah smile as he went back to his spot, and Cyrus didn't put the bra back on, it just lay there between him and Andi.

Soon enough they would be able to get their own clothes back on and TJ would be able to get dressed again.

The game was coming to a end, "Eat M&Ms off of someones belly without your hands" Andi read at the same time her eyes tracked TJ as bolted off to the bathroom.

He didn't even shut the door, he immediately got down to the ground holding the toilet bowl and vomited up his stomach contents into it making a disgusting noise that let everyone know exactly what was happening in there.

"Ew gross man" Marty commented, "Someone go close the door".

"Okay" Amber said getting up and she walked in to see a sight that makes a sexy guy not so hot.  
She stepped into the bathroom and TJ looked back up at her and then back down to the toilet to unleash another stream of puke into the toilet that splashed the vomit filled water making a mess on the sides of the bowl.

It was disgusting to watch, but Amber wanted to make him feel better if that was even in her control or power.

She shut the door and got done beside him, rubbing his back, "You okay" she said sweetly trying to not throw up herself from the rancid smell.

TJ opened his mouth, "No" and bile came erupting from his mouth into the toilet.

This was too gross for Amber she stood back up and flushed the toilet for him, turned on the vent and left the naked teen suffering in the bathroom.

She asks, "Okay where were we?".

Marty answered, "Andi's dare but I don't got any M&Ms so we'll have to use skittles instead".

Walker asked Amber, "So TJ is in there throwing up from making out with you?"  
She never thought of it like that, maybe it was like that, it did happen afterwards, but it wasn't right afterwards.

There the disgusting noise was again created by TJ even behind a closed door they heard it, but this time without the sound of water splashing, guess his stomach was now completely empty.

In the bathroom the horrible stench had TJ's eyes stinging and watery and he was wishing for this to stop, nothing was coming out but every ten seconds or so he would throw up without the throw up, good lord did he hate dry heaving it felt worse than regular puking.

Marty fetched a bag of skittles for Andi, who got Walker to lay down on his back and roll up his shirt.

This was it, she was going to get to put her mouth on Walker's dark six pack.

As soon as she started trying to suck the skittles up into her mouth from his belly, he giggled, "That tickles" and his laughter made his stomach shake and the skittles started falling off the sides to where Andi fast as lightning moved her mouth at the side to catch falling skittles.

The one who was tasting the rainbow had started laughing when the skittles missed her mouth and bonked her on her nose and chin and cheeks and even ear.

She had to stop because all of the skittles were on the ground with very few in her mouth that she ate.

The two of them started picking them out of the carpet and pilling them into Walker's shirt that he dumped into the trash can.

TJ wiped his mouth with toilet paper and threw it in the toilet flushing it one more time, he stood up and got to the sink and cupped his hands to slurp up water in a attempt to rinse out the awful puke smell from his mouth.

This made his hands feel dirty so he washed them afterwards and came out of the bathroom just in time for the final dare.

As he sat down letting his faint vomit smell settle in Cyrus read out loud, "Kiss around someone's crotch through clothing"

With one look over at Jonah he said, "Go right ahead" and leaned back propping his back up with his hands on the ground behind him.

Cyrus blushed madly and went past Andi knelt down before Jonah and made smooching sounds as he kissed right above his penis where his pubic hairs are.

Cyrus then trailed down his inner thigh and when he skipped over his crotch to get to the other leg his nose brushed against Jonah's junk.

Jonah closed his eyes and let Cyrus do his thing, which consequently was making his shorts partly wet.

Buffy decided now was a good time to check out the nude that Marty had sent her, while she was unlocking her phone Marty watched her face to see her reaction to his nude form.

She opened up the new picture message from, 'Eleven Point Three' to see him completely naked with a boner staring right at the camera with a smile.

She focused mainly on his face, with his rosey pink cheeks, when was his face not a light shade of red, it's like a adorable blush that lasts a eternity.

Still she was impressed by the size of Marty's cock it was no TJ, but it was bigger than Cyrus'.

Buffy closed out of the messages and smiled at Marty, and he swore that she even winked at him.

Jonah felt so good having his crush's head down at his crotch pushing his lips down at his sensitive areas.

To keep from getting hard he kept replaying the noise of TJ puking in his head and picturing him doing so.

Cyrus finished up still blushing like a madman from kissing around another boy's crotch.

Cyrus got back to his spot and Marty said, "So we are done now… wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure" Amber said.

Andi and Cyrus went into the bathroom after she picked her bra up and they both got back into their normal clothes which felt so nice to be in them again.

In the living room TJ fetched the robe that Amber throw and waited at the bathroom to get put his clothes back on when they got done.

He could have helped Marty and the rest of them move the furniture back to where it belonged, but he didn't, he just waited.

Once they were all clothed again, it was weird seeing TJ with his clothes on because he was naked for so long.

They had the move cued up and ready to go.

They even fetched up blankets and drinks.

At the far left side TJ laid back in a huge recliner that Amber squeezed in next to him getting under the blanket with him resting her head on the nook of his shoulder, and he rested his head back down on her head.

On the couch that was made for three in the center of the room had Andi snuggling up against Walker who was at the edge, and on the other side was Marty doing the same thing to Buffy, both of the gentlemen slung a arm around their snugglier.

At the right side was Jonah and Cyrus laying back on a bean bag with their legs against each others on the floor, with Cyrus much lower down pressing his ear up against Jonah's chest feeling his heartbeat in sync with his.

The movie wasn't that far in and TJ had already doozed off along with Andi, Marty and Cyrus.

Amber gentle pulled the blanket off of TJ to have more for herself while Walker repositioned the sleeping Andi to a better position in which he could see the television better.

Buffy however switched to being the one snuggling into Marty, while Jonah curled his head over almost placing it on top of Cyrus' head, he closed his eyes.

Everyone was content and cozy and could stay like this forever.

Jonah was soon to drift off to sleep and Amber, and Walker took a trip to snoozeville.

Buffy realized she was the last one awake she cautiously reached over careful not to wake Marty and grabbed the remote and switched the television off leaving the room barely lit with light shining in from the windows casted by the moon reflecting the sun's rays and lots of lots of stars.

Later that night, Jonah woke up and felt the urge to go bathroom, he laid there for a while not wanting to wake Cyrus who looked so cute sleeping on him.

Still he had to go so he raised Cyrus' head with his hand and kissed him on the lips causing him to wake up, "wha Jonah?" the half asleep Cyrus said.

Jonah whispered back, "Shh people are still sleeping, I just need to get up to go pee real quick"

"Did you kiss me?" he asks tiredly moving off of Jonah so he can get up.

"Remember when I said I may or may not have a crush on you? It was a definite may"

"Awe okay, I like you-" Cyrus yawned the rest, "Too".

 **The End**

I know so sad, but the story is over. Some components of this chapter got a little bit out of my hands and went further than I intended. Anyways there you go peeps you got the puking that you wanted so badly for whatever reason. I tried my best to accomplish whatever it was with the puking so don't murder me if it was not what you were wanting. Holla if you love Jyrus!

*Hollers so loud it makes all the neighborhood dogs ears bleed*

Oh I know one final question, what was your favorite part of this whole story?


End file.
